


reunion

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: forever [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, Original Character(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: the story of how two people met again on a cold night in manhattan
Series: forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326
Kudos: 4





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> so... long time no see.
> 
> (see end notes for a long ramble about my personal life)

_somewhere in New York, mid 1960s_

New Year's Eve. Just as the crowd starts to dissipate in Times Square, two figures duck into a nearby bar to get out of the cold. Immediately they hear the sounds of revelry and clinking glasses, intermingled with the beautiful melody of an old grand piano.

One of the figures, a young man with a head of golden curls, nudges the other to let him know he's going to order drinks. The other, an equally young man with hair as dark as the night sky, nods and heads over to the piano, entranced by the melody.

There he sees something which stops him in his tracks.

Seated at the piano, his fingers moving gracefully over the keys, is an individual he thought he would never see again. At first he just stares in disbelief. Who would have thought he would see _him_ of all people in a little bar in New York City? 

But that red hair is unmistakable. As the song draws to a close, the dark haired man approaches the piano, calls his name.

The redhead lifts his head, and his icy blue eyes widen in shock. 

They were only going to stay in Manhattan for the holiday. It was one of the first times they had spent New Year's together after all. But that all changed when dark eyes hit blue in that little bar near Times Square. 

They rented out an apartment in the city and stayed there for just over a year. Recalling it decades later in a London studio flat, the dark-haired man, looking just as he had on that fateful night, wondered how on earth he'd managed to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologise for being gone for so long. It's been almost two years since I last posted anything on here, and I really didn't mean to just vanish off the face of the earth. I would have liked to return with something longer than this drabble, but I figured it's as good as anything.
> 
> My life has been so hectic lately, and while I've started a few works I haven't been motivated to finish anything. I'm currently working on a multi-chapter fic which I'm looking forward to sharing with you if I ever get it done, but I'm very unreliable when it comes to longer fics so don't hold me to that. I've written almost 10K words so far so I'm hopeful that I'll be able to finish it this time!
> 
> Anyway, I don't think a lot of people reading this will have read my other works before (if you haven't, avoid them like the plague- they're extremely cursed and/or terribly written), but if you do know me then I'd like to thank you for sticking with me. All of the kudos and comments I've gotten on my fics mean so much to me and they've really kept me going through some dark times. Thank you so, so much for reading.
> 
> I'm embarrassed to say that this author's note is longer than the drabble itself, so I'll shut up now. Thank you again- I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
